


Meagan In The Sky With Diamonds.

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: 7x01, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fix-It, Spoilers!, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: If she wants to 'ruin' her life and give birth to the fucking kid, then it's her god-given right to. No matter what Dan the 'abortinado' thinks, she shouldn't have to get his fucking stamp of approval to have the kid.*Takes place during 7x01, Dan decides to roommate with Amy in her hotel room for the night and their conversation takes a different turn.*





	Meagan In The Sky With Diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So, this fic has been HEAVILY requested after the premiere of 'Veep' this past Sunday so, I decided to take a break from (Ap)parent Trap and my NEW AU (You'll find out which one soon) to write this short little one-shot on my take of what could've happened that night of Dan and Amy's conversation during 7x01!
> 
> Thanks to every single one of you who have supported me! I greatly appreciate every single one of you. And also to those of you who wished me a happy birthday! It means the world to me!

She needed a drink. 

 

Or to go the fuck to sleep.

 

But since she's two months pregnant and trying her best to keep it a secret and not scream into the fucking night, the best option right now is to just take a shower and go to sleep. 

 

So, that's what she does. 

 

It's much needed of course. After the cluster-fuck that is Selina's campaign limping to a start to Sophie's incessant and repetitive demands of her 'Sucking it the fuck up and getting the ass-fucking abortion' to Dan and his. _..ways._

 

She shouldn't be surprised that he practically had Mike's boss practically soak her underwear in front of her, that's just what he does. But, it didn't mean that it still didn't sting. 

 

She wasn't expecting a fucking wedding ring when she told him by any means but, a fucking conversation would be nice versus the brief one they had at the airport when he expressed his disappointment in her actually _still_ being pregnant. 

 

With work and the endless amount of bullshit and stress coming along with it, there were moments when she actually forgot she was pregnant. Most likely because she was only two months pregnant and the only major thing she was dealing with was morning sickness and the unbearable bloating that's so intense she finds herself clutching her wastebasket during the night.

 

It's until she's alone, naked, and wrung out from the day in the shower that she remembers yet again that there's a human fucking being growing inside of her. 

 

It was a weird alien feeling that she felt within her and it was hard to describe. It's not like the baby (or well, she) was moving around yet, it was just the weird fluttering gut in her stomach that she didn't particularly like. It felt like a fly swirling and swatting around her inner gut and it drove her insane at times.

 

How the fuck was she supposed to deal with this when she was five months pregnant and the little alien girl growing inside of her was able to kick the living shit out of her whenever she wished. Considering the fact that this child is half Dan Egan's it's not at all surprising to her that his kid would be the one to kick the shit out of her for enjoyment.

 

When she's in the shower, her eyes travel down to her growing stomach and she lets her hand rests there for a second, thinking to herself.

 

Would she have Amy's blonde hair or Dan's brunette hair? God, would she have Amy's ears? She fucking hated her goddamn ears and if that meant the baby would adapt Dan's Spock-wannabe ears, then so fucking be it. 

 

Jesus, it was probably those horror stories that Sophie had told her about her kids picking up on every single characteristic and genetics from her team of baby daddies that had her thinking all fucked up. 

 

It's not like Dan was the worst candidate to split genetics with though. As much as she hated that asshole, he didn't look as awful as his actual personality and actions were. 

 

When she steps out of the shower and dries herself clean from the water, her mind begins to travel elsewhere (An unfortunate habit she's picked up on more and more these past few weeks).

 

Maybe she should just put on her big girl thong and just get the goddamn abortion, it seems that's all everyone wants her to do. And part of that fucking upsets her. 

 

If she wants to ' _ruin'_ her life and give birth to the fucking kid, then it's her god-given right to. No matter what Dan the 'abortinado' thinks, she shouldn't have to get his fucking stamp of approval to have the kid. 

 

Her head cranes and turns repetitively in search of her pajamas but she fucking forgot it in her suitcase and god fucking dammit that's at

least another forty steps before she can go to bed and it feels like she's going to fucking pass out on the cheap tile floor of the bathroom at this point.

 

So, she quickly ties a towel around her body and pads into the hotel room with bare feet in search of her pajamas.

 

 _"Whoa."_ a voice startles her from behind as she bends over to check her suitcase and almost stumbles to the ground in surprise. 

 

Her grip tightens around the towel as she jumps to her feet in shock and turns to meet the asshole who thought it would be wise to come into her fucking room.

 

"Dan!" she practically shrieks as she attempts to cover herself more, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" she hisses at him in anger.

 

The sheepish, knowing smirk that stretches on Dan's lips is enough to fill her with rage and complete and utter confusion as to wonder again, what the actual fuck is he doing in her hotel room sitting on his bed all in his douchey Frank Sinatra charm?

 

"We're roommates tonight, there was no way in hell I was going to share a room with fucking Gary. I'd wake up in a perfume of Chanel Number F-"

 

"And you couldn't just man up and share with Ben or Kent?" she takes careful steps backward, planning out her escape. 

 

"Couldn't. They're sharing a room together and there's no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with Fozzie Bear or RoboCop when I could just share one with Wonder Woman." he gives her a smirk as he breezes past her and unzips his overwhelmingly expensive suitcase to begin laying out his options of suits.

 

"I'm _not_ sharing a bed with you, Dan." her nostrils flare at him, "How the hell did you even get in here?" she demands crossing her arms over her chest the minute she remembers that she is in fact naked in a towel that barely passes her thigh, let alone not even hitting her knees. 

 

He looks at her like she's batshit crazy, "Gary let me in. He had an extra key." he states like it's no big deal when it is, in fact, a big fucking deal.

 

"You fucking idiot!" the palm of her hands slaps her forehead, "Are you trying to blow our cover?" 

 

Dan's face scrunches in confusion as he looks her up and down, "Our cover? What are we spying on the Nazis?" he laughs to himself as he returns to spreading out his suits on the bed.

 

And of course he has more than five fucking suits, she's pretty sure the man has twenty different pajama bottom options that range from different brands, material, and colors. 

 

 _"No."_ she demands and crosses over to slam shut the suitcase, "You are not doing this Patrick Bateman shit in my hotel room, Dan. Not then, not now, not _ever."_

 

 His eyes roll at her as she goes back to her side of the room in search of her pajamas; fucking pregnancy brain, making her forget her last moment's move in a matter of seconds.

 

"No offense Ames, but that spawn inside of you is kinda turning you into a raging bitch, best to send that thing up to the sky with Lucy and the Diamonds before you go full Amy Dunne on all of us." he plucks his phone from his suit jacket and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. 

 

It may be the hormones talking but that sends her over the edge and she can't exactly blame herself for doing it.

 

"I'm keeping the baby, Dan and I don't want a _single_ thing from you. I'm not asking for your help, _hell,_ I'm not even asking for your fucking sympathy at this point. I only told you because what happened between us was a mistake no matter how many times I try to tell myself that it's not." the words leave Amy's mouth before she realizes it.

 

Her heart is racing, her cheeks are hot and she practically feels her body shaking so hard the water from her showers is starting to go everywhere. 

 

"A mistake? That's not what you were saying when you had my cock in your mouth, Sweetheart." he tries but she's not having any of it.

 

"You know what, Dan? That's probably true, I will let you have the satisfaction of knowing that your manwhore ways have guaranteed you the ability to give a woman an orgasm. But one thing I won't let you have is the satisfaction of  _my_ daughter's life in you, Sophie or even fucking Selina's hands." 

 

Her chest rises up and down as she relishes in on the silence for the first time in a while. 

 

He's speechless. From the way his lips part and his brow creases, he doesn't know what to say for the first time ever and she's fine with that. He could stay speechless for the rest of his fucking life for all she fucking cares, that way she won't have to be subjected into his egotistical thoughts. 

 

Without saying a word, he hands her the pajamas and part of her wants to scold him for being a fucking creep and keeping her clothes this whole fucking time but, an even bigger part of her is simply exhausted and just needs to go the fuck to bed.

 

"Thank you." she awkwardly replies as she takes the shirt and shorts from him with her eyes down.

 

They awkwardly stand there as Amy begins to navigate how to put on her clothes without sending him the wrong message. She could just go back to the bathroom and do a quick change but, she's so exhausted that she doesn't give a fuck anymore.

 

"Turn around," she demands

 

His eyebrows perk up, "What?"

 

"You heard me. Turn around, Dan," she repeats herself.

 

She can tell that he's torn between making yet another asshole quip versus actually obeying her and all it takes for Amy to give him a stern look and he's turning around to face the wall obediently.

 

She takes a deep breath and checks over her shoulder to make sure that he's not lurking with his looks, luckily he's still looking at the wall in front of him.

 

"As I said, Dan, I'm not expecting you to go nursery shopping with for the kid. I only told you because I figured you needed to know how unpredictable and unreliable your fucking sperm is." she slides on her underwear and shorts first and quickly shrugs on her PENN shirt. 

 

She turns around to face him head on and is relieved to see him still facing the wall, "You can turn back around now." she informs him.

 

The minute he's turned back around he has a look on his face that spells guilt and confusion as he takes a seat on the bed, taking in Amy's exterior. 

 

"New shirt?" he points at the PENN tee which prompts her to look down.

 

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I've had it for a while..you know, _college."_

 

The way he smiles at that irritates the living shit out of her. It confuses her in a way that makes her confused as to whether she wants to punch him square in his handsome face or jump his fucking bones. 

 

He nods at that and takes a deep breath, "You told Sophie?" he starts

 

Amy nods at that and goes over to her bed to retrieve her discarded phone, "I had to. She heard me throwing up the last time I visisted and I had to tell her _."_

 

 _"_ Does she know it's mine?" 

 

"She put two and two together." she shudders in nostalgia at the moment Sophie had practically barricaded her in her old room with her usual snarl and complete disregard for privacy. 

 

" _Are you knocked up or is your eating disorder back? Jesus Christ, Amy, would it kill you to just be sane for once?"_ Sophie had questioned her the minute she returned to her room from throwing up in the bathroom. 

 

"Fuck..." he grits out his teeth and rubs his temples, "This is _not_ good," he complains.

 

"Thanks for the encouraging words of wisdom, Dan." she rolls her eyes

 

His body tenses up, "No, Amy. You don't get it. Look at you! I'm a birthday away from voting in the fucking midterms and buying goddamn fiber supplements." he places his hands on his chest.

 

The thing about Dan's panic was that is always seemed to calm her the fuck down. Probably because it helped her realize that she wasn't as crazy and hormonal as he is. 

 

"It's a _baby_ , Dan. Not a membership to the AARP but with that grey hair in your stubble and hair, I'd say they're preparing your new members package as we speak." 

 

He's taken aback by that and his face falls.

 

"Fuck me, do I look that bad? The fucking TSA took out my goddamn moisturizer on the way here and I can't find the fucking store I get it from in this hick fucking town." he breezes past her towards the mirror hanging near the closet.

 

She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

 

"You look fine you fucking idiot and you've always had, that's the problem." she shakes her head and takes a seat on the bed, pushing aside Dan's fucking plethora of suits. 

 

Seriously, how the fuck did he afford all of these suits? They were all Prada and we're still in effortless amazing shape.

 

He pauses and whips his head towards her, "You think I'm fine?" the words roll off his tongue with a smile stretching across his lips like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

 

Unfortunately yes, you're extremely fine, you egotistical, maniacal asshole who knew how to effortlessly rock a salt and pepper beard.

 

"Shut the fuck up, Dan. You know that you're a handsome fuck." the words leave her mouth before she realizes it and from the way he smiles at her, he can tell that she didn't mean to say it.

 

"Look. I'm not exactly cut out for this whole ' _Father'_ thing by any means." he uses quotations on the word 'father' as he inches towards Amy who still sits on the edge of the bed.

 

Great, here comes the big let down of the century.

 

"But, you can't have _it_ alone, Amy." he pulls up the office chair so he sits right in front of her with his hands on his knees and his eyes watching her carefully.

 

"Meagan." she quietly corrects him.

 

His eyes widen in confusion _, "Meagan?"_

 

She nods and takes a deep breath, "I was gonna name her Meagan..not because of Egan of course but, I've always liked that name."

 

A moment of silence falls as he takes that in and rubs his hands together, "I mean, it's not a bad name. I like the name, Meagan."

 

She pauses and looks into his eyes for the first time in the entire conversation that whole night, "You do?".

 

He nods at that and leans back in the seat, "Meagan Egan sounds real fucking Presidental to me, it's something you can sell without trying too hard." 

 

And it feels like they're back at Phase One again. 

 

Her baby isn't a prop by any means. It's a human fucking being, not a little doll that Dan (or even fucking Selina) can carry when the cameras are around to boost their public image. 

 

"This baby isn't a prop, Dan." she feels the protective nature take over her brain, "I'm not having this baby for the campaign or to make you look like a fucking gentleman. I'm having her because it's what I fucking want. And you and Selina can drag me to all the fucking clinics you want but I'm not getting a goddamn abortion. End of discussion." 

 

And his eyes go wide again in shock. 

 

"So what will you do if Selina drags you to the latest abortion clinic? You know she fucking will, she went apeshit when Mike was adopting his fucking kid." 

 

"Then I'll leave." she declares strongly.

 

 _"Ames."_ he gives her a _'Get-Real'_ look but jokes on him because she's being very fucking real right now, "Selina needs you."

 

"I know," she responds.

 

His face scrunches in confusion, "So why leave? To prove a point or some shit?" 

 

"Obviously she finds no use in me or my lack of concealer." she shrugs her shoulders, "I'll go somewhere where I'm appreciated." 

 

"You wouldn't." he challenges her

 

"I would." she crosses her arms because she means fucking business. Make no mistake, she left Selina before and she'll gladly do it again if it comes to it. Why waste her time with someone who abuses her and her talents 24/7 to make herself feel good?

 

Dan takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

"So what, you leave and fuck off to Nevada again? Raise my fucking kid with the walking tree branch?" the offense is high in his voice. 

 

"That's where your wrong, Dan. I don't need you or your crooked dick to help raise this kid. Unlike you, I have people, I have a stable relationship with my parents and I know for a fucking fact that they'll be there for me and this kid whether it be your baby or fucking Buddy's baby." 

 

He goes quiet as she stands from the bed and begins pacing back and forth, the adrenaline from their arguing fueling her pacing steps as she goes back and forth in the small room. 

 

"Fine. You want to have this baby, that's fine." he stands to his feet and steps in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. 

 

"Again, I'm not asking for your approval. I was having the baby regardless of what you and our team of assholes thought." 

 

"Yeah well, you're going to need all of the fucking help you can get." he gives her a small smile which confuses the living hell out of her. 

 

"Who are you and what have you done with Dan Egan the abortion enthusiast?" 

 

"He's left the building." he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into his front, "Daddy's Egan here, now." 

 

Gag. Did he have to ruin this moment with his sexual innuendo?

 

"Say that one more time and I will throw up all over every single one of these boujee ass suits." she challenges him as he pulls her in closer.

 

He chuckles at that and shakes his head, "Well then if that happens I'll have no choice but be naked all day and stay in this hotel room but considering how much your blushing at the thought of that, it seems you don't think of it as such a bad idea."

 

And of course, he'd notice her pregnancy hormones taking over.

 

"Fuck you, Dan." she can't help that her eyes fall on that fucking freckle above his lips. He takes her head in his hands and leans down to press a tender kiss on her lips, surprising the hell out of Amy.

 

Fuck this asshole and his abilities to get her wet with just one fucking kiss. 

 

He licks his lips at that and hums to himself, "If you're nice to me, then you just might be able to." 

 

And it's not a start but, she'll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and heavily encouraged!


End file.
